Blindly in Love (a Danisnotonfire Fanfiction)
by mlb0407
Summary: Bea is vacationing in London when something bad happens and who comes to the rescue but Dan Howell and Phil Lester. She thinks things will get better when she befriends them, but, will it only complicate things?
1. Chapter 1 - Robbed Blind

**Chapter 1 - Robbed Blind**

BEA'S P.O.V.

My friend Ally had just left me outside the entrance of the grocery store, she said she just had to pop in to get something to drink and she'd be right out, no problem. So I took my white cane, or as I like to call it, my 'blind person stick', and did what I felt was necessary, which in this case happened to be leaning on a wall.

So I leaned back and waited for her, but right then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me aside to somewhere where I could tell it was dark.

This person was not my friend, this person had rough callused hand, one that I was positive was a mans.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying not to be scared.

"Yeah, you can, give me your wallet." he answered

Well, he certainly did not waste any time.

Just then I felt a piece of something cold go up to my neck, terrific, of course he has a knife. I was scared, no, not just scared I was horrified. Should this man even flick his wrist I would be dead instantaneously. I started to hyperventilate, I felt sick to my stomach, I was in a state of sheer panic.

"If you scream so help me god I will have your head, so don't make a sound, alright?" he said in a quiet voice that sent a chill down my spine.

Oh god where was Ally, she should be out of the store any minute now, and if I'm gone god knows what she'll do.

DAN'S P.O.V.

"C'mon Dan walk a little faster I'm starving!" Phil whined

I tried to walk a little faster but my legs were not having it, it was far too early to go out and get food, in fact I felt as if it was far too early to go out at all. But I somehow managed to pick up the pace because, admittedly, I was hungry too.

"Why are we going out this early?" I asked "Don't we have anything to eat at home?"

"No, we are all out of everything, we have put off going grocery shopping for too long and now we have nothing to eat." Phil answered quickly.

Just then a woman ran up to us and asked if Phil and I had seen a blind person around here recently, she looked worried.

"No, I said," speaking for both Phil and I, "but we can help you look for them if you'd like."

"Oh gosh, that would be great, I asked her to wait out here while I got us some water, but when I came out of the store, she was gone. And, and I don't know what to do." she said her lips quivering as if she were about to cry.

"Hey it's alright," Phil said, "we'll find her."

After about only 30 seconds of looking I saw something, in an alleyway. A man's back turned towards the street, I almost thought I heard someone crying. I gestured to Phil, and the woman we were helping.

"Look," I said, "over there, I think I see a person behind that man." We crept up very close behind him only to realize he was in the middle of committing an armed robbery, he was robbing a blind woman, who the fuck does that! I looked at Phil and we both nodded.

In an instant we were on both sides of the man and had managed to knock the knife out of his hand, we got him down to a point where both of us could restrain him. The woman called the police and soon enough they arrived. We basically just explained the story to him while the girl comforted her friend.

BEA'S P.O.V.

I just cried right into Ally's shoulders for a while before I was even able to say anything, and when I did manage to say something, it was nothing of importance.

"Well," I said, wiping tears from my eyes, "did you get the water?"

I heard three people laugh.

"Yes, I got the water, here have some." Ally said putting a bottle of water into my hand.

"Thanks," I said as I drank about half the bottle.

"Thank you guys so much honestly something really bad could have happened if you wouldn't have stopped to help me find Bea." Ally said talking to two unknown men, then she gasped and pulled me aside.

"What?" I asked her

"Okay, I never got a good look at those guys before, because I was too busy looking for you, but just then I looked up at them and..." she trailed off.

"And what?"

"They're Dan and Phil." she whispered into my ear.

"As in, _the_ Dan and Phil?" I whispered, trying very hard not to yell.

"Yes." she replied giddily.

**Author's note: **

Hey guys, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I hope you like it as it progresses and gets generally more interesting. I hope to post another chapter soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Lunch Date

**Chapter 2 - Introductions**

BEA'S P.O.V.

"Well." I whispered to Ally. "Just stay cool and don't be too fangirly"

"Got it."

We both simultaneously turned back around to face Dan and Phil.

"God thank you guys so much for saving me, I mean like, thanks so much." I said trying to not scream at the top of my lungs because of who I was talking to.

"Oh god really it's no problem at all, I'm just glad you're safe." Dan said.

Phil just smiled and nodded.

"Well still, thank you again." Ally said "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me find Bea."

We all stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry but I have to say this before I explode, Dan, Phil, we are such big fans of both of you and I tried really hard to contain myself but I just had to say that."

"Yeah, we love _watching_ your videos." Ally said as she tried not to laugh.

"Again with the blind jokes, Jesus Christ." I mumbled as I crossed my arms.

"Well, we better get going." Ally said quickly. "I'm getting hungry and I'm sure Bea is too, we're probably just going to get some food."

"Oh!" Phil stated quickly. "I know a great place, Dan and I can take you there."

"Uh, okay, that sounds great." I said, trying my hardest not to jump for joy.

I cannot believe I was going to have lunch with _the_ Dan and Phil.

**Author's Note: **

Sorry this update took so long, also sorry it's a short chapter. More to come. Please review if you enjoy it :)


End file.
